I'll be remembering you
by kittylover93
Summary: Draco walks into the Leaky Cauldron on Christmas Eve to find a drunk Hermione Granger. What things can be remembered from this meeting? (if you like it i will write a spicy second chapter so possibly rated m for second chapter. ;) )


**Okay this is my first Harry Potter story. I normally try to shy away from writing them because I believe it is hard to match J.K. Rowling. This one plot though will not leave my mind and it just continues to go farther and father. So for you who normally read my Twilight stories I hope you give it a chance. And for you Harry Potter fans reading this please do not stop because I write Twilight, at heart I am 100% and more a potter head. :D So please leave me a review at the end letting me know what you think. **

Leaky Cauldron Christmas Eve (Draco POV)

The streets were empty as I made my way down Diagon Alley. The snow was falling in heavy flakes bombarding me. The only problem was that while storming out of the Malfoy manor all I had grabbed was a simple muggle looking jacket. Now I am forced to turn up the collar of the coat while I head for the Leaky Cauldron. I could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, but the cold air is cooling the anger that has driven me from the manor.

I put my hand on the door knob of the pub and the metal practically burns my hand. I quickly pull open the door and I pull a little too hard and the door slams against the wall. The bar keeper Tom looks up at me and sends me a glare. I nod my head in apology. He goes back to what he was doing. I step into the warmth of the room and close the door a bit more gently then how I opened it.

The lights are low like they are about to close up for the night even though they will not close till almost two in the morning. I glance at the clock on the wall and it reads eleven thirty. There is only a few people around. There is one drunk man passed out and propped up in the corner snoring away loudly. There are two young wizards paying for their drinks and start towards me and the door. Three men sit around an enchanted piano that is playing Christmas music and they are trying to sing along. Other than these seven men, including Tom, there was one woman sitting at the counter. She's throwing back a drink and my eyes widen as I realize that it is Hogwarts legend Hermione Granger. What in the world was this woman doing in a pub at eleven thirty at night on Christmas Eve? Being the pain I am I have to go bother her.

I make my way slowly over to Granger and sit on the stool next to her. Before I even have a chance to look sideways at her she says in a very annoyed tone, "Go sit somewhere else Malfoy. It isn't like there is not other seats."

She motions to Tom and he fills up her glass again. She threw it back and he filled it twice as high this time. Tom looked to me and I said, "Big glass of fire whiskey would you Tom?" He reached below the counter and pulled out a very large glass and filled it with what he had poured into Granger's glass. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head when I realized that was what she was drinking. I stopped Tom and said, "Hey Tom why not pour her one of what you just gave me?" I threw four Galleons on the counter and Tom gave her a look of concern.

He started to speak, "I do not know Mr. Malfoy, she has been here for a while."

At this moment I would not have liked to be Tom because the look she gave him was only comparable to when she punched me in our third year. The anger flared in her, "And what does that mean Tom!? Is my money no longer good because I have been here for so long?! Do you think I do not know my own limits? If the ferret wants to spend his money on a drink for me then let the idiot."

Tom shrunk back quite a bit before reaching down and getting the same kind of glass he had poured me. He poured the whiskey, grabbed the money, and ran to see if the people at the piano wanted anything.

She shot back the last glass of whiskey she had and made a slight face before slamming the empty glass on the counter with a bang. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said looking at me finally before pulling the full glass of whiskey to her.

"I came here for a drink. Why else would one come to the pub half an hour from midnight? The question really is, why is the smartest of the golden trio sitting in a bar getting drunk for a while?"

Her eyes closed in a hateful glare, "Maybe I just feel like being alone ferret."

I could not help my eyes rolling, "You know that ferret comment is almost as annoying as that mudblood comment I used to throw at you."

She turned on me faster than I would have thought with how much she had to drink just since I arrived. Before I had time to blink her wand was pressed up under my chin, "Call me a mudblood, I dare you."

I swatted the wand out from under my chin. I turned away from her and took a drink of my whiskey, "I refuse to call you that Granger."

"Oh really and since when did that change?" She scoffed at me as she took another gulp of whiskey.

I could not help but speak in a whisper, "When you saved my life and my family."

I could see out of the corner of my eye her head slowly turn toward me. She had a confused look upon her face. I took several more sips of the fire whiskey before she finally spoke, "That was Harry that saved you. I had no part of any kind of saving of your family."

I swallowed the last of the contents of my glass and threw down another few galleons and nodded to Tom that I wanted another. He poured me another glass before running off. I looked to her glass and it was still half full. I took another sip for courage before I spoke again, "Actually you guys saved me and my family many times. Voldemort was really just looking for a reason to kill us all. We had failed at our missions many times before. My father failed with the diary. I failed to kill Dumbledore. Information we pried from the Ministry was not always reliable. I did not fix the vanishing cabinet as fast as he liked. He very near killed my father when my father's wand did not work in killing Harry on his seventeenth birthday. I have talked to Harry in the time since the battle of Hogwarts. He told me about how much you did to help him destroy Voldemort. Harry even went as far as to say that if you had not come along on the journey that he and Ron would not have gotten past day one. Hermione, you were a major part in making it so that my family does not ever have to worry again."

She sat quietly staring into her glass of fire whiskey. "Oh." was all that she finally said.

We both sat there in a kind of awkward silence for a while. I looked at the clock and the clock read almost one in the morning. I smiled a little before looking over at Hermione. I raised my glass and said, "Happy Christmas Hermione."

She turned to me with a smile on her face as well, "Happy Christmas Ma-...Draco."

We clanked glasses and took a big swallow. After that we made small talk for about half an hour before the liquor really had us loose lipped. We were laughing about times at Hogwarts like when she had punched me, or when she was freaking out about finals running around the school. It was only when we got talking about when Ron had cast that slug charm second year that her eyes grew dark. Talking about the ginger seemed to be the cause of the reduction of spirit in her eyes. I could not just let it pass, "So why aren't you with Ron tonight? I thought you two were together since the battle."

Her tone became bitter when she spoke, "Probably still trying to reverse that curse I put on him at about noon today."

I couldn't help but chuckle, even though her tone told me no matter what it was he deserved it. "And what charm was that?"

"One of my own creation. I was working on it during our adventure in case anyone tried to attack us. I never got to finish it till after the war."

My curiosity was peaked by this point in time, "What does it do Granger?"

"It binds flesh together. It can make your hand stick bind to your face. It can bind your fist to someone's arm." she spoke just above a whisper so low that I almost missed it, "It can bind a penis in a vagina."

I sputtered and choked on my fire whiskey. When I finally caught my breath I looked at her and could almost feel my eyes bulge out of my head. In a raspy voice I said, "He cheated on you?"

"Yes" was all she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. She tried to wipe them away before I could notice, but it was too late.

"Who did you catch him with?"

"Hannah Abbott." Hermione said with disdain.

"THAT HUFFLEPUFF FROM OUR YEAR?! Oh come on she is no where near as beautiful as you." I clapped my hand over my mouth. I had not meant to say that second part out loud.

Hermione smiled a little and blushed, "Thanks."

trying to avoid having her take too much time to think about what I said I asked another question, "So what did you do after you cast your charm?"

"I sealed their mouths as well so that they would have to figure it out by nonverbal spells. I may just so happen to know Ron stinks at those. So then I threw a blanket over them and got my bag and packed it full of ALL of my stuff. Then I walked around Diagon Alley and came here at about three."

"ALL of your stuff?"

She drank down half of what she had left and repeated, "All of my stuff."

"So where is it?" I looked around and all she really had was one little purple bag that was on the counter.

She reached over to her bag and opened it up, "Put your arm in there." I am not going to lie, I looked at her like she may have been a little psycho. She huffed at me, "Nothing is going to hurt you now put your arm in."

It was only big enough to put my hand in, but before I knew it I was up to my elbow and still did not touch the bottom of the bag. I pulled it out and she was smiling at me. "How did you do that?"

"Complicated expansion spell. This is how we survived on the journey to kill Voldemort." Her chest puffed up a little with pride as she mentioned the spell she had done.

I just looked in the bag like it was an endless black hole. "Wow. So where you going after this? Going to your parents' house for the holidays?"

I asked this question and she paused mid gulp of her fire whiskey. She physically tensed in front of my eyes. She paused long enough to count to five before she finally unfroze. She put her drink down, "No."

"Well you staying here for the night."

She looked down at the counter, "No. I only had enough money for a few drinks. I put the rest on Ron and I's tab. I have more money, but it is all in Gringotts, and they won't be open till after Christmas."

I laughed a little, "Why not just go home to your parents? It can't be as bad as me being at my house for Christmas."

"Because I have no parents." She said with tears coming out of her eyes. 

"What do you mean you have no parents? They are muggles, remember?"

"I do, but they don't." She mumbled with her head low. She started to shake as sobs began to escape her. She turned toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze for a moment before I wrapped my arms around her and started to run my hand up and down her back.

Hermione staid like that for ten minutes or more just crying on my shoulder. I tried my best to soothe her, but growing up a Malfoy, I was not the best at it. I began pulling things that I remembered from muggle movies Pansy had drug me to. Finally I pulled her back a little and looked her in the eyes. Her makeup was all down her cheeks. I was a little surprised because I had not realized she was wearing any. I took a deep breath and wiped away some of the tears that were still escaping her eyes. I told her to try and catch her breath, "Hermione, what happened?"

She shook a few more times as she tried to catch her breath. After a few more minutes she was breathing normally again. She turned to her glass of fire whiskey and chugged the rest of it. She looked back at me and said, "When I first left home to help Harry take down Voldemort I cleared my parents' memories. I used the normal spell to get rid of their memories. I went to leave my home and realized that if there was a Death Eater smart enough they could reverse the spell. I went into my bag and got out a rare book I took from Hogwarts at the end of the year and used a spell from that to further make sure that only I and the reversal spell from the book could bring back their memories. After that I left my parents in our home thinking they never had a child."

"So why not go back and reverse the spell." I asked confused.

Hermione broke out into hard sobs again, "Because I don't have the book any more. When we were captured and taken to your home it was taken from me. They turned my bag upside down and poured out everything that was in it. They grabbed all the books piled them up and hit them with Incendio. They went up like dry leaves in the fall. I could not stop any of them from burning. Up in smoke is where my parents' memories went."

She fell to pieces. And there was no way I could pick up all the pieces in the short amount of time before Tom closed up the pub. "Oh Hermione it will be okay. Do you remember what the title of the book was?"

"Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes by E. Lumis. I have been looking for another copy of it since the battle was over. I think that is why Ron left me too. I spent all my time looking for the book and I guess I have just been neglecting him."

I pulled her close to me again. If we had been sitting in actual chairs she would have practically been sitting in my lap. "Did you ever tell him why you were looking for this book?" She shook her head no against my shoulder. I put my head against hers a little, "Why not Hermione? It is not like this is a small thing."

"Because Ron changed after the war. He got cocky. He thought that because we were part of the group that stopped Voldemort that we were better than others. He started to think like you used to talk. He even encouraged me not to go back to my parents and give their memories back."

I pushed her away a little to look into her eyes. There was not any trace of lies in her eyes. She was telling the truth. She all of a sudden went rigid and started to slide off of the stool. I had to jump off the stool so that I could catch her. I looked over my shoulder at Tom and yelled, "Tom I need a room now!"

He ran behind the counter and pulled out keys and began running up the stairs. I followed behind him one or two steps at a time with Hermione in my arms. Tom went to room ten and unlocked it. I told Tom I would pay him later and laid her on the bed. I let her sit there for a few minutes before I tried to wake her. When I touched her she started to scream. I shook her a little harder before she sat up drenched in sweat. I poured her a glass of water while she figured out where she was. She looked shamefully down at the comforter she was sitting on. As she sipped the water I had to ask, "What was that Hermione?"

"It's the result of my time on the run with Harry and Ron. If I get in a too hysterical state my body just kind of shuts down. Then after a little bit it starts back up, but like I am back there. I punched Mrs. Weasley once because she was too close when I woke up."

"Well you relax Hermione. I have to go home real quick, but then I will be back okay."

She looked at me as if I had just transformed into a dragon in front of her very eyes, "Why would you come back?"

"Because you need a potion that my family has been paying top potion makers to create. It helps get rid of that kind of thing. I swear if my family marketed that stuff they would make so much money. Although I would never tell them that. They have much too much already. They need to learn to give and not crush in the taking." I got off the bed and turned back to her when I reached the door, "Sleep some alright."

She nodded her head and slipped under the covers. I went down stairs and paid Tom the money for all of the drinks and the room. "Tom if I leave right now will I be able to get back in."

"Take this Mr. Malfoy. I trust you more since the war. It is my only one, please do not make me regret it." he said passing a key across the counter.

I thanked him and went out into the cold before apparating back to Malfoy Mannor. I was in my room. It was full of stuff for Christmas, but I ignored all of it. Possessions did not matter to me anymore. I had seen horrors in war that made me a different person. I like to think that if I went back to Hogwarts that the hat would not so quickly put me in Slytherin anymore.

I walked out of the room and over to my father's study. He was in there, but I did not care. "Son how dare you just barge into my study without knocking."

"I do not care father. I need one of the potions." I went for the vault behind the large picture of our family tree.

He slammed the picture back against the wall, "You just took your potion this morning. There is no possibility that you need another so quickly."

I looked him in the eyes, "I don't need it for myself. I need it for a friend."

When I said friend I meant it. Hermione and I were going to be friends. I did not and refuse to be the ferret I was in school. I would show not only Hermione Granger, but the rest of the world that Draco Malfoy was a different person.

My father laughed in my face, "A friend? What friend could that be. Not one soul is willing to talk to us since the fall of the Dark Lord."

"And do you know why father? It is because everyone knows that if Voldemort showed up right now you would go groveling to his feet begging for mercy. That you would do better this time. You never change father and all those from the first war knew that you would never change."

He stumbled back at my words. He just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. I had never once told my father no. I just threw eighteen years of rebellion in his face with four sentences. I opened the vault and took three vials of it. As I was about to leave the door I turned to him and said, "And by the way. These potions are for Hermione Granger. She deserves to not be haunted by the images that plague her. For our family on the other hand I can not say the same." With that I turned and left his study. Instead I went down the hall to the family library. I used the accio spell and got a book from the shelf. With everything in hand I went back to Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron.

I quietly made my way up to room number ten and opened the door. Hermione lay on the bed ignorant to the world around her. I could not stand to wake her. Instead I put all of the things I had taken from the Manor and put them on the side table. I created another bed in the room and slept on that.

I awoke to the sound of crying. I sat up thinking that she possibly woke from another experience from the war. Instead she was holding the book I brought tight to her chest. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes, "How did you?"

"Voldemort was staying at the manor. He demanded that anything and everything that was found be brought to him. All those books were just made to look like they had been burned. In reality they were sent to the shelves of the Manor library."

She sprang from the bed and ran to me. She threw herself at me and I caught her in my arms. She pulled my face close to hers and kissed me deep. When she pulled back Hermione Granger was smiling ear to ear at me, "Draco Malfoy how can I ever repay you?"

"You could go out with me on New Years. And then there is the parents' memories thing. I want you to come with me and do that now."

She ran to the bathroom with her little bag full of everything. She came out three minutes later looking like she had showered, did her hair, make up, and put on a new outfit. She stopped at the bed side table once again and looked at me, "What are these?"

"Those are the potions I told you about. I took three for you. They last two weeks each. After that I can get you more."

She held out her hand to me we both went down stairs to give Tom the keys. After that Hermione dragged me out into Diagon Alley and then we were standing in front of a little muggle home. There were blue shutters on the windows and the rest of the house was white. She pulled out the book and opened to a page. She ran to the door and knocked. The door opened and I could see her wand moving expertly and then a look came to her father's and mother's eyes. They hugged her and I turned to go back to my home. That was when I heard my name being called. I looked over my shoulder and she was waving at me to come to her.

I walked over slowly. Her parents still had her wrapped in their arms. They looked down at her and asked, "Hermione, honey who is this?"

She smiled at me and then at her parents, "This is Draco Malfoy," she looked back at me and said, "my boyfriend. He brought you back to me."

They wrapped their arms around me and all four of us walked into her home. We shared a large Christmas meal. We ended the night with some wine and yells of "Merry Christmas to everyone everywhere."

-The end

**I hope you guys liked it. Merry Christmas to you all. I am posting this at Christmas for me. So soon it will be midnight so I had better stop writing. Please review and let me know what you think. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. -Kittylover93**


End file.
